Ramifications
by Cleopatra Jones
Summary: Rated hard M. A oneshot for Uhura and Spock. Not much thinking envolved, just giving in to feelings.


I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters or likenesses. I do not make any profit.

A/N Warning right off the bat about the rating. It's a hard M. I usually write NC17 but didn't think that would work here. Just a oneshot construct from my dirty fangirl mind after a short hiatus. Hot and short. Comments are love. Enjoy :0)

* * *

Uhura absently slung her bag off her shoulder as she entered her quarters. She let the cadence of her steps carry her deeply into her thoughts as she crossed the room and tumbled into a chair.

"He was wrong," she thought to herself. She was fluent in more than 83% of the Federation languages and yet he had the nerve--the audacity to place her anywhere but aboard the Enterprise? Her thoughts raced. They played out over and over again in her mind. The things he said. The things she said. The things she continued to say in order to get a rise out of him. She felt sick.

Uhura took a deep breath and placed her face in her palms. There was a tightness building in the back of her throat that intensified with every replay of the day's events. "I can't believe I said that…in front of everyone…" She shook her head in a futile attempt to purge the tightness that had now spread to her chest and all through her lungs. She was sobbing. Her whole body convulsed at the thought of hurting him. But why did she care? Confusion joined the slew of emotions that were already bombarding her. She eased into it. Let the hurt seep deep down to her bones as if that were compensation for her previous actions.

"Are you alright?"

Uhura jumped and gasped at the sound of Spock's voice.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded. Her eyes wide and her heart racing as she quickly wiped her face.

Spock stared down at her. His dark eyes trying to read the story written out on her face before proceeding.

"I had come to speak with you about my decision. I heard crying and thought that you were in distress and in need of assistance, so I overrode the code on the door and entered."

"Why didn't you just use the intercom?" she spat through clenched teeth. Her emotions now unifying into anger.

"I…it did not occur to me. I simply thought--"

"You thought? Did you? You thought it would be OK to burst into my private quarters uninvited and unannounced? Is that what you thought?"

Uhura rose to her feet and closed the distance between her and Spock with every inquiry. The air between them was thick and heavy. Spock opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. He just looked at her. The only movement between the two of them was the light rising and falling of his chest. Each breath he took seemed to be heavier than the one before and the back of his neck was the source of a cold tingling sensation that was beginning to spread.

"Why does she make me feel like this?" he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to rein in thoughts that ran wildly through his mind.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to disturb you. I will leave."

Uhura held her stance as she watched him go. Once the door closed behind him she collapsed onto the chair trying to control the electricity running through her body. She felt it. There was no denying it now. There was something there and she knew he felt it too.

She had not yet begun entertaining the thoughts fueled by the electricity she still felt when her door opened once again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Uhura shouted as she jumped to her feet. Spock just gazed into her eyes, instantly changing the expression on Uhura's face. He looked her up and down. Slowly. Uhura could feel her body responding. His heart was pounding in his chest. It flooded his ear drums, and he let its cadence guide him to a sea of unexplored emotions.

"I want you." The words frightened him once he realized it was he who had uttered them. Uhura opened her mouth to respond. Words were useless. He crossed the room in two strides and pulled her into a deep embrace. Their breathing and their eyes were the only modes of communication left. He kissed her so hard it took her breath away and caused her knees to buckle. It didn't matter. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the sleeping quarters. Their eyes locked in their own intense embrace.

He laid her on the bead. His hand guiding her head to the pillow. He straddled her and then let all his weight flow into her as he began to kiss her once more. She shuddered. There was that electricity again. The kisses became deeper and deeper. She could feel his arousal and began to paw anxiously at his clothing. He understood and broke the kiss.

He sat back onto his haunches while still straddling Uhura's legs. The speed and grace in which he undressed was impressive. She raised her eyebrows in response and let her eyes trail down to his-she let out a moan. He slid his hands between her thighs and began to remove her panties. Before long they were both completely naked.

He sat at the foot of the bed assessing the situation. As if trying to compute the most logical approach to love making. He made his decision. He slid onto his palms and trailed kisses from her stomach up to her breasts. She ran her hands over the contracted muscles of his forearms and triceps as he supported himself. He took one breast in his hand and began to kneed gently as he took the other in his mouth, letting his weight soak into her once more. She let out a groan and let her hands find their way to his scalp. She dragged her nails across it in time with every suck. This made him so hard he was now in pain.

He abandoned all thought and logic and allowed himself to just feel. He plunged deep inside her, hissing in response to the heat of her core. Her breath hitched. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Trying to consume him as he filled her. His thrusts became harder and faster until they were audible. Her hips rose up and down up and down to meet his. They were both very close now.

Spock looked down at Uhura seeking permission with his eyes. She understood and nodded. Without breaking his stride, he placed his fingers on her face and closed his eyes. White light. Everything was saturated in white light. Sound and color began to rush in just before giving way to another explosion of white light. They were one.

He collapsed onto her and the two just lay there breathing; too weak to move. They reveled in each other's presence and simply allowed themselves to just be. Even if they possessed the ability to comprehend words at the moment, "ramifications" was light years away.


End file.
